The Rose
by Takari-Rose
Summary: Naruto songfic, The Rose by Bette Midler. Gaara ponders his life, and the changes that have come with it. Gaara x Matsuri


**Some say love, it is a river **

Gaara sat on the edge of a small stream, the full moon bright above him...No, _them_. His own reflection stared back at him, his eyes full of the blood lust that overtook him.

**That drowns the tender reed**

He was falling, drowning in the monster that was Shukaku. The monster that was him. Memories flashed before his eyes.

**Some say love, it is a razor**

His uncle trying to end his life. The razor sharp kunai he had sent flying through the still night air, only to be deflected by Gaara's sand.

**That leaves the soul to bleed**

The last words uttered by Yukimaru had cut Gaara deeper than any weapon. They left his already damaged soul bleeding deeper than physical wound.

**Some say love,it is a hunger**

Now, on the night of the full moon, the young boy hungered. For blood. And for love. The monster within him, was the closest thing he had to a relationship.

**An endless, aching need**

Humans needed love, to grow, to live. Without it, they became an empty shell. His need for love had been replaced with an endless lust for blood. That was his reason to live, his purpose in this world.

**I say love it is a flower**

That was what he thought before he meet Naruto Uzimaki. That love was a weakness. But Naruto had shown him that the love he had for his comrade made him stronger, that it made his strength blossom.

**And you, it's only seed **

Naruto understood Gaara's pain. He too, was a jinchuriki, shunned my those around him. But Naruto had found the few people who bore no hatred for him and with that love, the seed of kindness had grown within Naruto's heart.

**It's the heart, afraid of breaking**

Gaara's hand made it's way to his heart and he clutched at it. Never again, he had said, could he love anyone other than himself. They only brought pain, the pain of a broken heart.

**That never learns to dance**

His childhood had been long and unhappy. He never learned the joy and emotions that other children felt, even his own brother and sister. He had never learned to dance to life's more joyous tunes.

**It's the dream, afraid of waking**

Other people floated around his head, like a dream. The dark circles around Gaara's eyes showed his night had been spent without sleep. But it didn't matter. Life was simply a waking dream to him.

**That never takes the chance**

Gaara never took the chance. He never let Shukaku get a chance to take him while he slept.

**It's the one who wouldn't be taken**

No. He would never let his soul be taken by the One-Tailed demon.

**Who cannot seem to give**

But he already had. He couldn't give his true feeling to anyone. The demon had turned him into a blood thirsty killer.

**It's the soul afraid of dying**

His soul didn't want to die. He wanted to have a purpose in this world. So he turned to killing. He killed to live. That was his purpose, the only thing that kept his soul from sinking into death.

**That never learns to live**

Gaara couldn't deny it any longer. The drawn out fight with Uzimaki had made him realize something. Killing to live wasn't really living. He needed to find a new purpose.

**When the night has been too lonely**

Someone to share his pain. Someone to cure his loneliness and give him companionship, other than the blood-loving Shukaku that lived inside him. His life had been too lonely. He needed...a friend.

**And the road has been too long**

Gaara sat on the edge of a cliff looking Suna. The orange sunset flanked his back. He had made a pledge. He would become Kazekage. He would redeem himself in the eyes of the Sand village. The road had been long...too long. Times he had been tempted to give up. But Naruto's face would always dance in his mind, those defiant words he spoke.

**And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong **

Gaara looked out over Suna. The village was quiet, the sunset fading behind the hills. He turned his back to the window, looking in at the Kazekage's office. His office. He had achieved his goal. But he felt like many in the village where still resentful of him, still saw him as a monster. Love was a hard thing to gain. Maybe he just wasn't lucky enough to rid the villagers of their hate and fear of him, though he was the Kazekage.

**  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows **

He stood on a platform of sand, floating high above the village. The giant white bird before him flew in circles, the black cloaked male on it's back grinning wildly. "Now" he thought. "I will show the villagers I am worthy of the title of Kazekage.

**  
Lies the seed **

Gaara summonded up the last of his strength, watching the giant sand shield move away from the village. He would not let these people be hurt by his sand again. Not even if it cost him his life. The seed of good within him has prospered, thanks to those words of Naruto Uzimaki's those many years ago.

**  
That with the sun's love **

Gaara stared in shock at the people gathered in front of him. The whole village has come to welcome their Kazekage home. The expression of shock slowly left his face, a feeling of happiness spreading through his body. The love he has fostered for the village was finally being returned.

**  
In the spring **

Gaara once again sat on the cliff overlooking the village. He felt the sand behind him vibrate with the footsteps of a person. He cocked his head slightly so he could see the approaching form. A rare smile formed on his lips as Matsuri placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

**  
Becomes the rose **

Gaara looked down at the baby in his arms. A little girl, a perfect combination of him and Matsuri. He then looked up to the sky. Yes, the seed of kindness within had grown. And blossomed, into something beautiful.


End file.
